Alex's Real French Relatives
by Parent12D
Summary: After the events of 'Evil Gymnasts', Alex begins to wonder if she's part French at all. Being the man he is, Andrew helps Alex find her real relatives in France, hoping that he is successful. Will Alex meet her real relatives? Find out now! Rated T just in case.


**Hello there readers! After a good long break, I have finally gotten to creating yet another new story for this franchise!**

 **Now before I start this story, there are a couple of things you should know about!**

 **First of all, I must sincerely apologize for the long delay. I have been going through some stuff. I have decided to make this story good to make up for that long delay!**

 **As for the summary of this story, here's how it goes:**

 **After the events from the episode 'Evil Gymnasts', Alex is beginning to wonder if she really is part French at all. So as a result, Andrew decides to help her find her real relatives and wanting to be successful with finding them.**

 **Another thing, since this is a continuation of said episode, the story will start off in France just so you all know.**

 **This is also the first story I've done in forever that is a continuation of an actual episode, just so there isn't any surprise.**

 **One last thing, I am starting to run out of ideas for stories in this category, so don't be surprised if I don't make a story for this series. I have a Valentine's Day story planned; I just need to think of a good plot.**

 **Well enough with the author note now, so without further ado, let the story begin! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from my own characters, all other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN PARIS FRANCE:**

It was surprisingly a peaceful day in the country of France. Believe it or not, the super spies took a vacation from Beverly Hills and headed towards Europe (as par commanded by WOOHP). After the incident with the 'Evil Gymnasts', the super spies decided to separate to get a good enjoyment of the scenery while they were in Paris. Currently we are focusing on Andrew, who was alone shopping in one of the stores in Paris, wondering what they looked like and what they had. Andrew had exited the store carrying a couple of paper bags with stuff in them.

"Ah, today was a great shopping day in this country," Andrew remarked, looking through his bags a second time. "I can tell that Sam and Chaosky will really enjoy these French styled antiques that I got for them, and I definitely know that Clover will get a kick out of this perfume that I got for her."

Andrew then remembered about his girlfriend as he then added.

"And I wouldn't forget about my girlfriend, as I have gotten her this neat French beret." Andrew said to himself as he started making his leave.

Andrew was enjoying the scenery all while wondering where the others have gone.

"I wonder where the others have disappeared to," Andrew said to himself. It was then he spotted someone sitting on a lone bench. The person looked familiar to Andrew, but as he took a closer look, he got a clear idea on who that was.

"Hey that's Alex," Andrew said to himself. _What's she doing?_

Andrew recalled the previous time he was with Alex and the others. When they ended up in France, Alex revealed that she has family members that live in France and was wanting to find out who they were. This got Andrew thrilled. During a mission, Alex got an email from them wanting to meet up with them. When Alex met her supposed family members, she seemed a little skeptical at the fact that they were related to her, but being the naïve girl she is, she accepted them as her relatives. After the mission was done, Alex was destined to living her life on the farm, as her 'family members' told her, but it was revealed that they weren't related to her and it was all a mistake. Alex was not convinced though. The last time Andrew saw her was when she ran off to talk them into having her as their relative, which lead to everyone else splitting apart to explore the city of Paris. All this stayed fresh in Andrew's mind as Alex was still wearing that outfit, looking all saddened that she didn't find her family members after all.

 _She must be upset about the fact that those people weren't related to her._ Andrew concluded in his mind. _I think its best if I cheer her up and comfort her._

Being the man he is, Andrew decided to go and comfort Alex.

Alex was sitting on the bench, beginning to feel some doubts, when suddenly, Andrew got her attention.

"Hey Alex," Andrew said as Alex saw her boyfriend as he approached her.

"Oh, hi babe," Alex said with no excitement as he took a seat right next to her.

"Alex is there something wrong baby," Andrew asked, placing his arm around her in comfort.

"Oh, it's just that," Alex hesitated for a minute before speaking. "It's just that… I thought I had found my relatives in France. I thought that _those_ were my relatives."

"I'm terribly sorry for how it turned out Alex," Andrew said in a comforting voice.

"It's okay Andrew," Alex was happy to see Andrew comforting her deep down, but she was feeling too much doubts to even acknowledge it.

"Is there something else wrong?" Andrew asked in concerned.

"Oh Andrew," Alex started. "I'm beginning to doubt that I am even part French at all. I know that my mom is part Hispanic, but I'm not sure if my dad is really French or of another country in Europe, such as Britain, Italian, or even German. I just don't know anymore."

Alex placed her hands over her eyes in disappointment.

"Alex my dear, you have to be part French," Andrew reassured. "After all, remember your 16th birthday where your relatives from France sent you a birthday card?"

"I remember that," Alex perked up a bit. "But I'm not going to be able to find them now."

"It's alright honey, the whole situation was a huge misunderstanding," Andrew rubbed her back. "I am pretty sure we'll find your real relatives soon."

"I don't know babe," Alex was still unsure about this. "Even if I do want to do that, how are we ever going to find them?"

Andrew spent the next few minutes thinking while Alex was staring at him with that cutesy look in her eyes. Afterwards, an idea came to Andrew's mind as her had a brilliant way to find Alex's real relatives.

"Alex, I think I have the perfect idea on how we can track down your real relatives," Andrew stated.

"Really," Alex perked up a little at this. "What's your plan sweet cheeks?"

"Why don't we try creating posters and advertisements," Andrew suggested. "We can do posters asking if they are related to you and we'll include a photo of both yourself and your father and we can make both an English version and a version translated in French. If this gets through all of Paris, then it might be highly likely that we'll find your relatives this way."

"You sure that plan will work honey," Alex asked him.

"I'm pretty sure it will," Andrew reassured her, causing her to gain a smile of confidences.

"Alright Andrew, but how will we make the advertisements," She asked him.

"Hmmm…" Andrew then saw the perfect place to get started. "I think I know the perfect place for us to start."

"You do," Alex questioned. "Well lead the way Romeo."

"You got it baby doll," Andrew said.

The two of them headed off to get started with creating the advertisements…

* * *

They had conveniently set themselves up in a France-eqsue research location, where they used a computer, a printer and such to create posters to find Alex's real French relatives. They spent the next few hours making posters in English and French to get the attention of the public and to find out if any of them are actually related to Alex at all. After spending several hours of posting posters with both Alex's photo and her father's photo with important information written in English and French, getting them spread all across Paris, the happy couple was relieved to have finally gotten all of those posters spread across Paris. They were now sitting on a bench, out of breath as they were wondering what to do next.

"Whew, we're finally done babe," Alex panted in exhaustion.

"Tell me about it Allie," Andrew agreed. "It took us hours just to get those posters all over Paris."

"So anyway Andy," Alex started after catching her breath. "What should we do now?"

"I guess we wait until we hear a response from someone about that poster," Andrew stated. "I included our contact info, so they can contact us."

"Great baby," Alex was excited. "What should we do in the meantime?"

It was then Andrew remembered something.

"Oh Alex, before I forget, I got you something earlier," Andrew remembered.

"What is it," Alex asked him.

"I got you this French beret," Andrew got out the beret and showed it to her. "I thought you would look wonderful in it."

"Why Andrew, it's beautiful," Alex remarked, putting it on. "This is wonderful Andy."

"Yup and I got one too," Andrew put on a French beret too. "It's stuff like this that makes me proud that I'm part French."

"You're part French?" Alex asked in amazement.

"That's right,"

"How do you know this?"

"It's in my family heritage." Andrew said.

"In any case baby," Alex got seductive all of a sudden. "I think its time we have some _fun_ together, just the two of us."

"Oh Allie," Andrew playfully teased. "You definitely know how to turn me on. That's why you are my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andy, you sexy, _sexy_ man," Alex fluttered her eyes in a romantic manner. "I love you so much, you sweet and sexy Romeo."

"And I love you too, my sweet and sexy baby doll," Andrew sounded just as seductive as he grabbed a hold of Alex and brought her close.

The happy couple then engaged in a French kiss together, letting their tongues meet and touch each other in an extremely sexual manner, as their lips were completely locked, enjoying every second of this as no one was there to witness this romantic feat going on…

* * *

Aside from French kissing, the happy couple spent the next couple of hours doing fun stuff, exploring all of the unique areas of Paris, enjoying every moment of their romantic time together. Sometime later, the two of them were cuddling on yet another bench, having a great time, when suddenly, someone's compowder went off.

"Who's compowder is going off," Alex asked.

"I believe it is mine," Andrew took out his compowder and checked it. "It appears as thought we got an email this time instead of a call."

"I see," Alex rubbed her chin in interest. "Who's it from and what does the email say?"

Andrew took a look and read the email himself for a minute or so. Afterwards his eyes bulged out, all surprised and such.

"Alex, this email is from some folks that have responded in regards to the posters they saw," Andrew stated. "And they said that they recognized your father, they claim to be related to you and they want to meet up with you at the Eiffel tower later this afternoon."

"That's amazing Andrew," Alex was ecstatic. "I hope these are my _real_ relatives."

"They probably are," Andrew stated. "Well let's not waste anymore time dear, to the Eiffel tower."

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex remarked.

The happy couple decided to make their trek to the Eiffel tower, to meet up with Alex's _real_ relatives this afternoon…

* * *

Sometime later, the happy couple was now at the Eiffel tower, waiting gracefully for Alex's real folks to show up.

"So when should they be here babe," She asked.

"At any minute now."

"Got it,"

They spent the next several minutes waiting underneath the Eiffel tower. It was then they heard a voice shout out in the distance.

"Hey, Alex!" A strong French accent called out to her.

This got the couples' attention as they turned to look towards the source of the voice. They looked and saw what appeared to be a family. The family consisted of the following: a middle aged couple, an elderly woman, a teenage male, a preteen male, and a young little girl. Andrew was wondering if they were the ones while Alex was skeptical as to how they know who she was. The family approached Alex as the confrontation then started.

"Hey are you Alex, the girl that was shown on one of those posters," The middle aged woman asked her.

"That would be me," Alex said. "But how did you know who I was?"

"Well we are your relatives silly, allow me to introduce you to all of us," The middle aged woman started. "I'm Jennifer, your aunt, this is Maurice, my husband and your uncle, this is Michelle your grand aunt, this is Aldrich, our teenage son and your first cousin, here's Hugh, our preteen son and your second cousin, and lastly, this is Suzanne, your little female cousin."

After the introductions, Alex was amazed and then said.

"Well… it's nice to meet you guys," Alex said hesitantly.

"Yeah, pretty cool," Andrew commented.

Jennifer and the others took notice of Andrew and then asked Alex.

"Alex, who is that young man that is accompanying you," She asked.

"Oh, I apologize, this is Andrew," Alex introduced them to Andrew. "He is my boyfriend and we are a couple."

As quickly as he was introduced did they actually seem thrilled by this.

"Well the boyfriend of our relative Alex is a family member of ours," Jennifer said, giving both of them a hug.

"Now hold on a minute," Andrew said. "Let me ask you a question; Are you guys really related to Alex? Or is this another mix up?"

"We really are related to Alex Mr. Andrew," Jennifer said.

"…And do you have any proof to back this up?" Andrew questioned.

"I'll have you know that we are related to Alex's father Richard," Jennifer stated.

"I'm gonna need more than that to convince me miss," Andrew said. "I'm sorry but the last time Alex met up with her supposed 'relatives' they found out that they weren't related to her."

Jennifer then looked towards Maurice.

"Honey, I'm gonna need the photos."

"I got them right here," Maurice gave her the photos from his wallet.

"Now let me show you the photos that we kept over the years," Jennifer then proceeded to show them both the photos. Jennifer showed them the first photo.

"This photo is of Richard and Carmen, as young adults when they were dating and decided to take a trip to France," She stated as Andrew noticed that they do represent Alex's parents at a young age. Jennifer showed them another photo. "This photo shows Richard and Carmen getting married and we were there to attend their wedding, the greatest day of our lives."

Andrew was starting to get convinced, but before he could make a comment, Jennifer showed them one last photo.

"And this photo is of Alex when she was just a baby. Richard and Carmen traveled to France when she was 1, bringing her with them to show us their baby and our new member to _our_ family."

Andrew studied and noticed that the baby did look like Alex, with the tan skin, the freckles, the brown eyes and the cutesy black hair. Andrew found this to be adorable.

"Aww, Alex you look so cute as a baby," Andrew cooed. "So adorable."

Alex blushed at this comment. The couple now believed that they were related to Alex.

"I guess it's finally excellent to finally meet you guys," Andrew said excitedly.

"Same here," Jennifer agreed putting the photos away.

"So would you like for us to eat something together," Andrew offered.

"Oh we would love that Mr. Andrew," Jennifer said as the others agreed with him.

"I love that idea too Andy," Alex smiled gleefully.

"Great, then let's go."

"Alright,"

They all decided to go out and eat together and bonding together in the process…

* * *

During their time together, the bunch of them had a good time talking amongst each other and getting to know each other, thrilled that Alex had found her real folks in France. It didn't take long for a very important topic to be brought up, one that the happy couple wasn't quite ready for…yet.

"So if I may ask you two," Jennifer started to ask. "Do you two plan on getting married in the future?"

Andrew and Alex blushed heavily at that question, despite knowing that said question would have been brought up sooner or later.

"Well we do plan on getting married someday," Andrew said honestly. "We're just not quite ready for it yet."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with him. "We are still in a happy relationship though, but it'll all be worth once we do get married."

"I see," Jennifer rubbed her chin in amusement. "Well when it does happen, we are more than willing to attend your wedding."

"Yeah," Maurice agreed. "We will be taking photos and everything, just like we did with your parents Alex."

"That would be wonderful," Alex seemed excited. "I would love to have that happen."

"Glad to hear that Alex," Jennifer said.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours socializing with one another, they all started to realize that it was getting late out, and the sun was starting to set. The happy couple then heard Sam, Chaosky and Clover hollering out to them, indicating that it was time to go back to Beverly Hills.

"Well, that's our friends calling us," Andrew stated. "Must be our cue to take off."

"Yeah, it was nice to finally meet you guys," Alex said to her folks.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Jennifer agreed. "We hope to see you two again sometime."

"Yeah," Maurice agreed. "We'll send you both postcards when we have the time."

"And we'll be sure to visit when we have the chance to fly on over to Beverly Hills," Jennifer stated.

"Great," Andrew said. "This is where we depart."

"See ya guys," Alex said farewell to her folks.

"See you later you two," The folks said all together as Andrew and Alex said their farewells, hugs and all as they ran to regroup with the others as they all boarded on a plane towards Beverly Hills…

* * *

On the plane heading to Beverly Hills, Andrew and Alex would have informed the others on how their day went, but the three of them were too tired and fell asleep on them, after having a supposedly busy and exciting time in Paris. So the happy couple talked amongst each other.

"That was a lot of fun we had today," Alex said.

"Yeah," Andrew admitted. "It was nice to finally meet your real folks."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me find my real folks babe," Alex thanked him.

"Anytime honey," Andrew winked at her, causing her to wink back.

"I do hope we get married soon baby cakes," Alex flirted with him.

"We will someday Allie," Andrew said. "For now, I'm spending every possible second I can with my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andy, you silly, sweet, sexy, hunky man," Alex went into complete seductive mode. "I really love you, you sexy hunky Romeo."

"And I really love you too, my beautiful sexy baby doll," Andrew sounded just as seductive.

The two of them dove into yet another French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in an extremely sexual manner, letting out some light soft moans in the process as they enjoyed every moment of it. The two of them had a lot to explain to the others about what they had experience today, but they decided to wait before doing that. For now, they decided to let them sleep while they continued French kissing in a romantic manner, as the plane was soaring through the air. The plane soared off into the sunset as the screen then slowly faded out in black, indicating that this was the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH, SORRY, IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO COME UP WITH THIS STORY! BETWEEN MY OWN PERSONAL PROBLEMS AND NEEDING TO COME UP WITH IDEAS TO USE FOR THIS STORY, IT TOOK ME A GOOD WEEK OR SO TO CREATE THIS STORY! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M NOT SURE IF I HAVE MANY MORE STORIES FOR THIS CATEGORY! I AM PLANNING A VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL FOR THIS SERIES BUT I NEED TO COME UP WITH A CONCEPT! I ALSO MIGHT BE STARTING TO WRITE STORIES FOR ANOTHER COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FRANCHISE THAT I HAVE BEEN GETTING INTO! I WILL CREATE MORE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES WHEN I COME UP WITH SOMETHING! JUST TUNE IN AGAIN WHEN I HAVE A NEW STORY FOR THIS FRANCHISE!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO DO SO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
